The Justice League's Substitute Leader
by Windrises
Summary: Superman is busy on a big mission so Aquaman becomes the leader.


Notes: Justice League and the various heroes and villains are owned by DC. This story is dedicated to Adam West and to all of the people involved with creating the DC characters.

Superman had several members of the Justice League come to their hideout for a big meeting. Superman said "Darkseid's trying to destroy a planet so I have to go save that planet. Because of that I'll need someone to be the leader of the Justice League while I'm gone."

Batman replied "Frankly I'm glad that a different superhero will be in charge."

Superman said "Since you're one of the smartest members of the team I think that you could fill in as a substitute leader."

Batman replied "My main priority is protecting Gotham so I'm not reliable enough. Plus being the substitute for you is embarrassingly dorky."

Superman asked "Who should be the substitute leader of the Justice League?"

Aquaman raised his hand and said "I want to be the leader."

Superman asked "Aren't you busy leading Atlantis?"

Aquaman asked "How could I be in charge of a place that's lost?"

The Flash replied "No offense Aquaman, but you're lame."

Aquaman said "People keep underestimating me. I keep being treated like the goofball of the Justice League. I need my chance to shine. I'll shine brighter than Green Lantern's lantern."

Batman responded "Superman you've been a very questionable leader. It's time that you let different superheroes prove that they can lead better than you."

Superman said "You're the substitute leader Aquaman. Batman if he messes up I hope you can a good replacement."

Batman replied "Don't worry Clark. I'm the dark knight of trust."

Superman flew out of the hideout and started heading towards the planet that Darkseid felt like blowing up. Superman was worried about how Aquaman would do as a leader, but he decided to be optimistic about it.

Meanwhile Aquaman said "Greetings fellow superheroes. I'm Aquaman. If problems happen tell me so I can take care of stuff."

The Flash replied "The coffee machine's broken."

Aquaman said "That seems like a mundane problem, but I'll take care of it." Aquaman fiddled around with the coffee machine. After several minutes of attacking the coffee machine Aquaman threw it out the window.

One of the phones in the Justice League's hideout rang. Aquaman answered it. He said "Greetings. What's going on?"

Green Lantern replied "That's the phone that citizens use to call us when they need us to save them or stop villains."

Batman said "Superman often ignores my advice."

Aquaman replied "Then I'll let you decide how I should handle this citizen's problem after I find out what's going on. Hi citizen."

A lady said "My cat's in a bad mood so it's staying in the tree."

Batman grabbed the phone and replied "Only call us when you have big problems. Have one of your silly neighbors save your grumpy cat."

A few minutes later another person called. Aquman handed the phone to Batman. Batman asked "What's going on?"

A guy said "A robber stole one hundred dollars from me."

Batman replied "I'm sorry, but that's too mundane for the Justice League to take care of. Get a police officer."

Batman looked around and saw Aquaman dancing. Batman asked "Why are you dancing?"

Aquaman said "I heard that eccentric dancing is a common trait for superheroes." Batman faceplamed while Aquaman danced and crashed into various objects around the hideout. Various tools that the Justice League accidentally got broken by Aquaman.

A few hours later another person called. Batman grabbed the phone and asked "What's going on?"

The bank owner said "The Riddler and the Puzzler started robbing my bank."

Aquaman replied "Since I'm the Justice League's leader I'll stop those two clue lovers."

A few minutes later the Riddler and the Puzzler were still grabbing money from the bank. The Riddler said "We forgot to send any riddles or puzzles for the Justice League to solve."

The Puzzler replied "But that'll make it difficult for them to find out our plan."

Aquaman arrived and said "You two weirdos better give up. I'm the leader of the Justice League while Superman's busy."

The Riddler said "Superman became so desperate that he put the team's water boy in charge."

The Puzzler replied "It puzzles me why Superman would make such a dorky decision."

Aquaman proudly said "You guys may be experts at being smart, but I'm stronger than you guys."

The Riddler said "There's no ocean animals nearby to help you." The Riddler punched Aquaman for several seconds. Aquaman fell to the ground. The Riddler and the Puzzler stole the bank's money and ran away.

A few minutes later the bank owner woke up Aquaman. The bank owner said "Frankly you messed up."

Aquaman replied "I'm sorry sir. Every superhero makes mistakes."

The bank owner said "But you messed up harder today than any real superhero ever would."

The next day Batman looked around and saw the Teen Titans in the Justice League's hideout. Batman asked "Why are these punks here?"

Aquaman said "Yesterday I realized that I needed help protecting the world."

Batman sighed and replied "The Justice League has over one hundred members. You could have dozens of helpers helping you instead of these wise guys."

Aquaman said "Oh. I forgot that there are more Justice League members than you, me, Superman, and Flash."

Robin walked up to Batman and asked "If you're one of the biggest members of the Justice League how come I haven't been invited to join before?"

Batman said "I thought that the Joker blew you up."

Robin replied "That's a different Robin."

Batman said "I'm sorry Tim."

Robin replied "I'm a different Robin you forgetful fool."

Batman asked "Are you Damian?"

Robin answered "No."

Batman said "I've had so many mediocre sidekicks that it's hard to remember some of them."

Aquaman said "By the way Batman most of the Justice League members aren't allowed to come to the hideout anymore."

Batman asked "Why not?"

Aquaman said "Well Raven claimed so she could last longer in a blinking competition. Since she won the Teen Titans now own seventy five precent of the Justice League's hideout."

Raven responded "You were the easiest person to defeat. You only lasted 55 seconds in the blinking contest."

Aquaman said "I lost a racing contest with Robin so he owns seventy five percent of the Batmobile." Robin handed twenty five percent of the Batmobile.

Batman asked "Where will the Justice League have meetings from now on?"

Raven said "Since the Justice League owns twenty five percent of this place now you get to keep the janitor's closet and the break room."

The next day Superman returned. Superman looked around the hideout and saw that the Teen Titans were in the meeting room. Superman asked "What's going on?"

Raven said "The Justice League's meetings now take place in the break room."

Superman went into the break room and asked "What's going on?"

Aquaman said "I messed up at being the Justice League's substitute leader. You're a way better at leading."

Batman said "We learned a big lesson: Aquaman's lame. Now go get me another Diet Coke."

Aquaman replied "Okay. By the way Superman I've been demoted to water boy." Aquaman looked a little sad.

Superman said "Even though you didn't work as a leader that doesn't mean you aren't important to the team. I think every member is important."

Aquaman replied "Thank you."

Superman looked in the game room and saw the Riddler and Puzzler playing with bags of stolen money.

Aquaman said "I lost a bet with them so they own the game room now." Superman facepalmed.


End file.
